Kid's Weakness
by 1412kudo
Summary: After two months of being 'Kid', the organisation that's been hunting Kaito down has discovered his one weakness. Aoko. When they threaten to hurt, maybe even kill her, what does he do? This is my first fanfic, and reviews are welcome. Rated T just in case.
1. Chapter 1

"KAITO YOU JERK!"

"It's not my fault you get fooled by the same trick each time, Ahoko."

"BAKAITO!"

_Geez, she's like her dad, getting fooled by the same tricks all the time._

A typical morning in Class 2-B, Ekoda High School. Kaito finds out Aoko's 'special' colour of the day, declares it to the class, she gets embarrassed, and so the famous broom chase begins. Along with some magic tricks, of course, as expected of Kaito. But school's school right?

"Kuroba Kaito! Answer this question!"

Quick as lightning, he answers. He should know how to anyway, otherwise alter ego as KID, is, well, a goner.

"3y cubed! Come on sensei, a bit harder next time?"

"Fine. Nakamori Aoko! Answer this one!"

"Negative y to the power of 5! Kaito! I've got you this time!"

_Now, I wonder where I've heard that before?_

Sitting on the inside of the open window, he grins. Not a normal one, but his signature grin, the one that gives him a devilish aura.

"You can do that, sure, but would you follow me down?"

"Well obviously, Bakaito. How else am I going to- wait , what?"

He was gone out the window , leaving everyone crowding at the windows, Aoko screaming "Kaito!" and the teacher pale and trembling. But that stops abruptly when someone shouts "Hey! He's alive!" They look down and see Kaito alive and unharmed! There were questions, of course. How did he survive? Their class was 10 meters above the ground, how'd he do it? Most importantly, how is he standing _upright_ on a _vertical_ wall?

"K-K-KAITO! H-h-how are you-"

"My dear Aoko, the answer to your question, as to almost any question you ask, it's magic."

With those words he gave her the gift he always gave to cheer her up. Delicate, fragrant, unique and as blue as her name, a blue rose. He sent it up on a breeze, a gentle, spring breeze, to be exact. Like every other time he gave it to her, he had his special smile on. Like every other time he gave it to her, her heart skipped a beat. Like every other time he gave it to her, she accepted with all her heart. Like every other time he gave it to her, she knew that it was only for her, Nakamori Aoko. Like every other time he gave it to her, she hoped, _wished_, that maybe, just maybe, it meant that to Kaito, that she was more than just a friend. And like every other time he gave it to her, she didn't know that her wish had already come true.

Aoko reached out to grab it, leaning out of the window, the breeze gently blowing her hair. The rose was only a couple of centimetres below her; she can get it, right? She leans down, but suddenly she's rigid, gripped with fear. A memory resurfaced, a memory she kept shut down, until now. Everything goes out of focus. The ground seems miles away. She panics, Kaito's eyes widen, sensing her fear. Weighed down by the broom and the thoughts swirling around her head, she lets herself go motionless. And fall.

_Oh God. Aoko!_


	2. Chapter 2

**_Hi guys, sorry for not updating in a while. Schoolwork and stuff filling up my schedule. Anyway, usual disclamer: I don't own the characters of Magic Kaito, just the plot and ideas._**

_Oh God. Aoko!_

She's falling, falling. Kaito runs up and prepares himself to catch her. What was he supposed to do? Just let her fall? No. _Never._ She lands right in his arms, like a ragdoll, light and floppy. She doesn't respond, not even a single, small cry of pain. What should he do? What can he do?

_Think you idiot, Kaito, think. Think. Think. Got it! This should work._

"Ne, Ahoko, wake up."

No response. Stupid naïve brain. Now for Plan B. He leans in close to her face.

"You know Aoko; I'll flip your skirt while the whole class is watching if you don't wake up"

She jolted upright. Of course she would, the words 'I'll flip your skirt' were drilled into her to the point where it was instinct to grab the broom. But the reaction, well, it was different. So different, that Kaito's long practiced Poker Face, shattered like a thousand shards of glass.

Usually, Aoko would be flustered. Usually, she would start calling him 'Bakaito', jerk, something along those lines. Usually, she would be angry. She definitely, _definitely, _wouldn't be scared. Not of him, anyway. Unless…

_Of course, she's scared of heights. That would explain it. _

Something was still nagging away at his mind, he couldn't put his finger on it. However, he still had an audience watching. He looked up and grinned.

"It's okay, everyone! The princess has been saved! I wanted to remind you guys about how me and Miss Nakamori Aoko here won that costume skiing event hands down! Yes, Keiko, she's fine."

_I hope._

One of his lessons his father taught him, apart from the infamous Poker Face: Never let on that you've made a mistake, or the show stops.

"Aoko, it's okay you know. You can stand on the wall."

She looked at him, confused, weighing her choices, and Kaito's heart skipped a beat. The worried look in her eyes, it took him back ten years, when they first met. She was a worried girl still waiting for her father under the clock tower before the stars started coming out, and he was a boy going back home from the park. A simple introduction, a blue rose, and they were friends. That's who they were then, they were definitely different now. She is an inspector's daughter; he's an internationally wanted thief by night. However, by day, like now, he was her best friend, plus the school pervert/flirt and a skilled magician.

"Aoko, are you in there? It's me Kaito, and just to let you know, you're kinda getting heavy."

She blushed and the vacant look in her eyes disappeared, replaced by something that rested somewhere between anger and embarrassment. But. Being the observant person he is, he saw something else, something hidden deep in the blue. Fear. But what of? Of course, he was relieved, of the fact that she was back to being all 'hey, are you touching my butt, you pervert?'

"Um, thanks Kaito, for catching me. But how am I supposed to get down?"

"Easy Aoko, you put your feet on the wall. Like me, see?"

She looked at his feet, still unsure.

"I can't do this Kaito. I'm scared."

"It's like skiing; you just need to imagine yourself doing it."

Still unsure.

"Aoko," he started with a serious face, "You can trust me. I'll help you with this."

_"__You can trust me."_

Those words stung her, though it was aimed to help her. Did he really think she didn't trust him? He, after all, cheered her up. Like the time he couldn't make it to her birthday, she never saw something like a blackout and fireworks dedicated to her on her special day. Even her dad couldn't celebrate it with her, because of KID. Even after that? She'd always trust him, always. Because he was the key to her heart.

She put her foot on the wall as casually as she could. Her breath caught in her throat. Her foot didn't slip. And it was on a wall.

"K-Kaito, my foot!"

"I know, do it with the other one."

"O-Ok..."

She did so, and she was standing on a wall. If you can wrap you head around the idea, that is.

"Kaito… I'm standing… on a wall."

"I know Ahoko, I'm doing it too"

She glared at him. He grinned mischievously at her. Something they did almost every day, but meant so much to the two of them.

"Kuroba-kun!"

_Oh snap. Here he comes, doesn't he know enough already?_

Principal Matsumato Takumi, always trying to find out exactly how Kaito did his magic tricks. And _Kuroba-kun_ wasn't going to tell him. No sir. Come on, where was the fun in that? He looks back, or more accurately, _down_, at the principal.

"What is it?"

"You have detention after school in my office for defacing school property and disrupting class! Is that clear?"

"Hai."

Kaito turns back to face his class, who were still watching, and sighs. Excuses, excuses, one who has heard enough of them would figure out the truth eventually. Placing his hand at the small of Aoko's back, he guides her towards the window.

They're walking in step and their class is watching them in amazement, as are several other students from several other classes. They reach the window, and he helps her climb inside. Like a gentleman, his KID persona showing through. When he climbs in, the room erupts into cheers. It's so loud, you'd think there was concert going on.

"Sugoi, Kuroba-san"

"That's my buddy, Kaito! Always so cool."

"Kuroba Kaito, don't you ever do that again. But I must say, I'm quite impressed."

" Thank you sensei."

"Oi,oi, Kaito, how did you do it?"

"A magician never reveals his secret."

The bell rings and the crowd disappears around the starring duo. He smiles at her, and her heart skips a beat. For the millionth time today.

"You okay, Aoko?"

" I'm…I'm.."

_Confused, slightly terrified and in love with you._

"I'm okay."

"That's good. Say, Aoko, what happened back there?"

She pales, quite visibly.

"Um…I…remembered how Okaa-san…died."

In the distance, a figure was watching. His blond hair framed his face and his spider tattoo hidden by his pair of binoculars.

"Well, what did you call me for." His boss.

"If you must, I believe I have found KID's weakness."

"Well done," you can hear him smile through the phone, " Spider."


End file.
